


Excuse Me, Seriously?

by Brumeier



Series: Bite Sized Fic 2020 [8]
Category: Letterkenny (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Internal Monologue, M/M, Pre-Slash, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22729489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier
Summary: LJ Comment fic for 90s Movies prompt:Letterkenny, Wayne +or/ Daryl (+ others), "Misery"In which Daryl contemplates his relationship with Wayne after Wayne's breakup with Marie-Fred.
Relationships: Daryl/Wayne (Letterkenny)
Series: Bite Sized Fic 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610332
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2020





	Excuse Me, Seriously?

**Author's Note:**

> Set during season 8.

Dary had mostly resigned himself to losing Wayne to Marie-Fred. At least his best friend had been happy, and that was all a guy could ask for, right? But it was worse after Marie-Fred got caught out with her lips on another guy’s lips. (Who in their right mind would cheat on Wayne? It boggled.)

Wayne was in misery, no two ways about it. Why else shut himself up in the shed for endless hours of that ridiculous show?

_That’s it, Miss Fire! I’ve had about enough of those tutti-fruttis!_

_Excuse me, seriously? Please and thank you!_

Dary and Dan were doing their best to show support, moving from the fruit stand to the fire pit in front of the shed. Katie, too, who’d dragged those two hockey nutsacks to the shed just to get Wayne riled up enough to come out. That had only been a temporary fix.

Turned out all Wayne needed was to finish up every season of his show, and a bottle of Gus N’ Bru, to get his head put right.

The group hug had been spontaneous, and well-deserved. Wayne was their leader in a way, Dary supposed. He was the one they all looked to and depended on. When he was in the pits of misery, so were they all.

He didn’t know why he’d chosen to hug Wayne from behind. It wasn’t like he’d gotten there last and had no-where else to go. Maybe his subconscious was subconsciously reminding him about the conversation he’d had with Dan and Ellen. About butt stuff. (Hell yes he’d lied about checking his own oil! He couldn’t help being born curious.) 

Maybe now that Marie-Fred was out of the picture, Dary could present Wayne with a logical argument about why he should try skating for the other team. Batting for the other side. Swimming in a different lane.

_Wayne, I have two things you need to know. Firstly, there’s a G spot in a place you’d never guess. Secondly, I’d be privileged to show it to you._

When Wayne had all the closeness he could stand, everyone settled back around the fire with some cold Puppers. Everything was headed back to normal.

Dary thought about that back-end hug. Maybe it was time for a new normal.


End file.
